Fairy Girls
Fairy Girls (フェアリーガールズ Fearī Gāruzu) is a Japanese manga series by BOKU and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. Plot The story centers around the female members of the Fairy Tail Guild and their adventures. Manga Written and illustrated by BOKU, Fairy Girls is a monthly spin-off manga first serialized in Magazine Special on November 20, 2014, which is where the series has continued its serialization since then. The individual chapters are being collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with the first one being released on May 15, 2015. As of March 2016, 3 volumes has been released in Japan. Currently, there are 17 chapters in total. The series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Kodansha USA on January 14, 2015, with the first volume released on November 10, 2015. Volume List Chapters Not Yet In Tankōbon Format * 17. Fairy Girls: Chapter 17 Cover Gallery Volumes List of Chapters Characters Protagonists |} |} Antagonists |} |} |} Other |} |} Magic *'Fitting Magic' (試着魔法 Shichaku Mahō): This Magic enables the user to switch his or anyone's clothes with other ones in the room used by Juvia.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Page 14 *'The Knight' (騎士 (ザ・ナイト) Za Naito): This Magic allows the user, Erza, to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Page 30 *'Water' (水流 (ウォーター) Wōtā): A type of Magic that utilizes and manipulate water.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Page 33 **'Water Nebula' (水流昇霞 (ウォーターネブラ) Wōtā Nebura): The user attacks the target with a giant wave and blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 31 *'Sky Dragon Slayer Magic' (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): This Magic gives it's user, Wendy, the manipulation of air in battle.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Pags 12-13 **'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天竜の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. *'Celestial Spirit Magic' (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): This Magic allows the user to summon the Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Page 35 *'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法(アイスメイク) Aisu Meiku): This Molding-Type Magic allows the user to create ice from nothing and use it for different purposes. *'Regulus' (王の光 (レグルス) Regurusu): A form of Magic related to the usage of light in battle and a variation of Light Magic.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 2 Pages 35-37 **'Regulus Impact' (獅子王の輝き(レグルスインパクト) Regurusu Inpakuto): The user shoot a tremendous blast of light from his hand at the opponent.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Page 26 *'Wool Magic' (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): A Magic the involves that creation and manipulation of wool.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 26 *'Aera' (翼 (エーラ) Ēra): A Magic used by Exceed for flying.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Page 10 *'Plant Magic' (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): A Magic that revolves around creation and controlling of plants.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Pages 14-16 **'Magic Puppet' (傀儡人形 Kugutsu Ningyō): The user summons a puppet-like tree from the ground that can do whatever the caster desires.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 7 Pages 13-14 **'Puppet Whip' (人形の鞭 Ningyō no Muchi): By using a Magic Puppet, the user sends out thorn whips, which slice their targets.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 37 *'Illusion Magic' (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō): A Magic revolves around illusions allowing the user to create hallucination.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Page 19 Important Terms Guilds *'Fairy Tail' (妖精の尻尾, フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru): Fiore's strongest guild, in which the four girls are members of. *'Dark Mirror' (ダークミラー Dāku Mirā ''): A copying guild in Crocus that wandered in the streets taking money in the name of Fairy Tail.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Pages 1,24,25,29 *'Black Goblin': An inventing Dark Guild that tried to kidnap the king and bring chaos to the kingdom. Daume, Lucia, Roen and Risia are its top members. *'Antlion''' (ウスバ・カゲロウ Usuba Kagerō): is a Dark Guild that drains the Magic from mages that comes to their resort.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Page 18 Magic Items *'Celestial Spirit Gate Keys': Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magic Items utilized by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits. **'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Taurus. **'Gate of the Goat Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Capricorn. **'Gate of the Lion Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Leo. **'Gate of the Ram Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Aries. *'Magic Extractor' (魔力吸収装置 Maryoku Kyūshū sōchi): A giant palm tree-like magic item, it is capable of extracting magic from mages through its tendrils.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 14-19 Prior to its destruction it had contained about 100 people's worth of magic.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 6, Page 25 Inventions *'Explosive Cloth' (爆発の服 Bakuhatsu no Fuku): An invented Magic item that consists of a full unifrom that is able to generate explosions.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 2 Page 34 **'All Direction Explosion' (全方位爆発 Zenhōi Bakuhatsu): The user generates a massive explosion with his clothes, which engulfs all enemies from every direction. *'Fan Engine': An invention that the researcher sisters created. It consists of big fan with eight arms. When it's activated, it generates powerful winds that can blow more than 1,000 people at once.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 8 **'Increase Size 2 Combination Mode: Maximum Output': The sisters were able fuse their Fan Engines together forming an enhanced one that generates extreme wind with tremendous power.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 9 *'Kuma-san Whole Set': A bear-like suit the allows who wear to use it's cuteness to distract and control his female targets,Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Pages 25-28 it also included a powerful pair of claws that a can swing rapidly.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Pages 22-23 Locations *'Crocus ': The capital of Fiore where the girls met Roil and fought Dark Mirror. *'Black Goblin Headquarters': A flying blimp in the shape of a teddy bear which the Black Goblin Guild took as their base of operations.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Pages 14-15 *'Magnolia Town': Fairy Tail's hometown.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 7 Page 2 *'First Fairy Tail Building ': The main guild building of Fairy Tail. References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spin-off Category:Translation Request